


stars were made for wishing

by cosmicenergy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stars, lots and lots of stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicenergy/pseuds/cosmicenergy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things you said under the stars and in the grass</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars were made for wishing

**Author's Note:**

> read more on my [tumblr](http://sexualpercy.tumblr.com/)

It was breathtaking, really, how brightly the stars shone when people took the time to watch them.

There they sat. Day after day, their time was spent waiting, hoping that someone would spend a few moments of their night looking up towards them. Opening their eyes to gaze into the infinite abyss that painted the sky as soon as the sun fell under the horizon.

There was a girl the stars took a liking to. One who had galaxies written into the very creation of her soul, into the deepest and darkest crevices of her mind and the very tips of her veins. The cosmos found a home in her, and she found one in them.

-

The stars watched this girl grow up. They watched over her as the years passed; witnessing her tenth birthday, her eleventh, twelfth, and thirteenth as well. She grew up happy and healthy, full of potential and unlimited possibility.

But the stars were wise. They knew her happiness couldn’t last forever.

And they were right. After her fifteenth birthday, the girl’s aura seemed to dim. Her smile was less vibrant, her personality less exhilarating.

So they wished for a person that could give her the happiness she lacked, to bring back the joy that had fallen out of her life.

And they wished, and they wished, and they wished.

-

There was a boy. His hair was as dark as the black holes that crept into the corners of the galaxy, yet his eyes shone with the light from a thousand stars. But his soul was broken, cracked like the fragments of asteroids that floated aimlessly through space.

The stars took a liking to this boy. They wanted him to be happy, to feel whole again. So the stars wished and wished, and the boy met a girl.

-

Their names were Annabeth and Percy, Percy and Annabeth.

And by their seventeenth birthdays, you couldn’t have one without the other.

They spent their summer nights underneath the stars, laying down in the soft grass hand-in-hand, gazing up into the infinity that was stretched out right in front of their eyes.

They talked for hours on end, about nothing and everything at the same time. Sometimes, their conversations required no words at all.

The stars liked those conversations the best. Just feelings transmitted from soul to soul, sounding ethereal and raw and beautiful.

 _I love you_ , thought the boy and the stars shone brighter, watching the boy shift his gaze from them to the girl.

 _I love you too_ , the girl thought back, meeting his eyes without hesitation.

The stars could see galaxies of their own flowing through their eyes, melding together to make a new universe. One of happiness and love, which could only be shared between them.

Their souls connected, and the stars were sure of one thing. Together, Percy and Annabeth would shatter the cosmos and put it back together from scratch, melding the sky so it told a new story.

One that was unique to Percy and Annabeth and the stars that so carefully watched over them.


End file.
